The Heart of a Huntress
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: Yuna, Heba and Yugi have traveled ten years with their father,living the life of hunters. now they've returned home to Domino. They reunite with old friends, but some across two problems: demons and the georgeous Sennen brothers! YxY AxH TimeausxOC genderbender and crossover between Yugioh and Supernatural!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! new story here and i know its short, but i'm working on it!

I don't own Yugioh just the OC's

* * *

The night sky glittered with a thousand diamonds as a single plane flew across the darkened heavens. Three passengers sat in the first class section; two were fast asleep, leaning on each other for support while the third was staring out the window…deep in thought. Seventeen year old Yuna Mouto was traveling with her younger twin sisters, Heba and Yugi; they were on their way back to their hometown, Domino, Japan, which they hadn't seen in ten years.

"I guess it's for the best," she whispered to herself as she remembered why they were heading back.

FLASHBACK:

The three had just returned from a hunting mission with their dad in Black Mountain, SD; there had been strange disappearances going on in the forest and they soon found a Wendigo lurking in an abandoned mine. The thing was a pain to kill, but they finally managed to gank it after two days.

"Man I'm beat," Yuna sighed as she plopped onto one of the hotel beds in their room. Yuna was the eldest child of the three; she and her sisters shared a similar quality: raven black hair that reached past their shoulders and seemed to spike into different layers, blonde bangs that framed their face, and petite figures with slim muscles. However, Yuna's hair had cerulean highlights, while Heba and Yugi had amethyst; their eyes also matched the color of their hair. Sadly, when it came to height, Yuna stood at an even 5'9", while the other two were a measly 5'3". They also had different skin tones too: Yugi was a pale peach, Heba was caramel tanned and Yuna was right in the middle.

"Well…considering you were tackled, thrown around and nearly clawed to death, you may have somewhat of an excuse," Yugi said as she sat next to her with a first aid kit and started cutting off the elder's shirt.

"I still say it was awesome," Heba exclaimed, "we totally trashed that piece of shit!"

"This is not something to celebrate young lady," a masculine voice reprimanded from the doorway.

The three turned to see their father, Hikaru Mouto, walking in, setting his stuff on the table near the door. He had raven hair like theirs, but it was military cut; his eyes were a dark blue and his skin was just as pale as Yugi's.

"Sorry dad," Heba apologized staring at the floor.

The man sighed and walked up to her, placing on hand on her head and ruffling her hair a bit. He then moved over to the bathroom to wash his face of the dirt and grime that he had encountered from the hunt. He looked back over to his daughters, seeing the twins bandaging their older sister and trying to make her look like a mummy with how much gauze covered her skin. He knew he'd have to tell them now, seeing as how it was becoming too burdening to make them live this life.

"Girls, we need to talk," he announced walking back in and sitting on the other bed.

"Is everything ok dad," Yuna asked as she slipped on a clean shirt over the gauze.

"Yes, but I need you three to understand that what I'm about to say is for the best," he started off, noticing the girls share worried glances with each other, "I'm going on a hunt in South America…I owe a friend of mine a few favors, and you three are going back to Domino!"

"WHA?!" came three shouts.

"Listen," he stated sternly trying not to raise his voice, "I've already called my father and he's agreed to take you in; you'll go to school and live normal lives! I know the last several years haven't been exactly normal, but after what nearly happened last year…I'm not taking any more chances!"

With that, he walked out the door and left the three sitting in shocked silence.


	2. Back home and an old friend

Hey guys! I finally have up to three chptrs of this story done, but I'm only adding one for now! I'd like to dedicate this chptr...and most of the story to my awesome...and pyschotic friends: 5500jess and her yami, Liz! they helped me figure out the plot for the story and also figure out what most of it would turn out to be. They're really fun to talk to on a normal basis...when they aren't trying to kill Anzu!

I don't own Yugioh, just the OC's! ENJOY!

* * *

Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts by the captain's voice, announcing that they would be landing in 10min; looking out the window she could see the sun shining over the ocean and saw a faint out-line of the great city of Domino, Japan. From where she could see, it hadn't changed much except for a few new business offices…some with a well-known KC logo on the top and sides. She gave a heavy sigh as she turned to wake up the twins; of course….it wouldn't be that hard.

"Excuse me ma'am," Yuna called, catching the attention of the flight attendant, "could I please have three glasses of water, a cup of ice, and two towels?"

The raven haired woman smiled and nodded to the teen, coming back quickly with the requested items. After thanking the lady, she set the glasses on the floor below her seat, and poured some ice into both hands. She then silently reached to the back of her sisters' shirts, counting to three, and then dropped the ice down inside the collars. A minute later, Yugi and Heba's matching eyes shot open as they shot up in their seats; they would have screamed, but the moment they opened their mouths, Yuna stuffed the towels in…silencing their cries.

"YUNA," Heba hissed as she removed the gag, "that wasn't funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be," the elder smiled slyly.

"Then what was that meant for," Yugi whined tiredly, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes so I thought I'd wake you," she explained.

"With ice," they asked in unison.

"Always works doesn't," Yuna replied with a simple shrug, "besides…even though I'm still wondering what exactly Dad is trying to have us do….it'll be nice to see Grandpa again!"

The twins nodded in agreement; they all really missed their grandfather and have only heard from him when they called him on the phone…from whatever country they were currently in. Once they landed, the three sisters headed to the baggage claim, grabbed all their bags and hailed a taxi.

"Where to miss," the elderly driver asked warmly.

"Kame Game Shop please, sir," Yuna asked

"You're Solomon's granddaughters," he asked, earning a nod from all three, "well I'll be damned! He's been talking about you three coming to live with him for weeks now! I'm an old friend of your grandfather's, name's Takimori…but you can call me Uncle Taki!"

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Yuna…and this is Heba and Yugi!"

The four of them got into deep conversation and soon arrived at the shop. Uncle Taki helped them unload their bags and they paid the fare.

"You three and Solomon should come to my son's house for dinner sometime," the driver suggested, "You'll love to meet my grand-daughters, Jessie and Liza, they're quite the trouble makers!"

"Sounds like my kind of friends," Heba smirked, earning a smack to the head from her twin.

Takimori laughed and got back into his cab; the girls waved him off till his car was out of sight. They then grabbed their bags and walked to their new home.

Game Shop:

Solomon Moto grunted as he stretched from his seat at the counter; the day had been slow and it wasn't going to get busy any time soon. He looked at the time and noticed it was about 2:30; looking around, he finally noticed that his only employee was missing.

"Ryou," he called out.

"Coming Mr. Moto," came a British voice from the back room.

The door opened to a teenage boy with spiked-down, snow white hair and large, doe-like brown eyes; he was carrying a box of Duel Monster booster card packs.

"Sorry, I noticed we were low on stock, so I thought I'd get more from the storage room," Ryou explained as he set the box on the counter.

"That's quite alright my boy," Solomon chuckled, "leave some here and then you can take the box back."

Once the teen did as he was told, the door burst opened and three voices rang out in unison.

"GRANDPA!"

"Ha ha, about time you three showed up," the old man laughed and then opened his arms, "give this old man a hug!"

Of course, the force of three, full grown teens was a bit much…so in the end the four of them ended up in a laughing heap on the floor.

"We missed you Grandpa," Yugi cried happily wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, and you won't believe all the cool things we've seen," Heba added as she sat back on her knees.

"It's so cool to see this place again too," Yuna smiled.

The elder Moto smiled warmly at his granddaughters, admiring how much they had grown since he last saw them. Just then, the sound of footsteps was heard and the three girls gasped when they saw the white-haired teen enter the room. Ryou was shocked himself when he saw the three sisters on the floor next to his employer.

"Y-Yuna…Heba…Yugi," he said in disbelief.

"RYOU?!"

In the next second, the poor boy was tackled into a death grip hug by the three girls; Solomon watched with interest as the four teens cried happily, and talked with excitement and confusion.

"What are you three doing here," Ryou asked surprised.

"We just moved back here today," Yuna explained, "Our dad sent us here to live with our Grandpa while he went somewhere else!"

"What are you doing here," Heba then asked.

"Well, my dad and I moved here from London a few years ago when he got a job transfer," he explained.

"I'm assuming you all are good friends then," the elder man asked, raising a brow at the four on the floor.

"We met Ryou when Dad had us living in London about….6yrs ago," Yugi recalled, "we lived there for about two years and then moved to….I forget where we went next!"

They all continued talking and then Solomon invited the teen to stay for dinner so that the girls could finish catching up with them. Giving a quick yes, the four went up to the house above the store, carrying the bags to the empty rooms. After about three and a half hours of unpacking, Yuna heard her grandfather calling them down to the dining room; two minutes later, Ryou's cell went off.

"Hello," he answered.

"Where the hell are you Ry-Ry," a displeased voice questioned.

"Kura! Oh my Ra, I'm so sorry," Ryou gasped, "I forgot about the sleep over!"

"Well, where are you, because I called your house and your dad said you were still at work!"

"I know, I forgot to tell him I was staying at Mr. Moto's for dinner," Ryou explained.

"Who are you talking to Ryou," Yugi asked standing next to the white-haired teen.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R!


	3. Enter the hotties! (i know its cheesy!)

Hey! hope everyone had a good weekend! if anyone knows anything about Demonology and/or myths and legends...i could really use your help! i only know demons from watching Supernatural all the time, and they don't really have any Japanese demons that i know of! so please send me a PM or put a little notice in a review...thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh or Supernatural...just the OC's!

* * *

Across town:

Sitting snugly in an open forest stood a luxurious mansion; it was two stories tall and had about five bedrooms, four baths, a parlor/rec room, stainless steel kitchen, etc. ( let's just say its huge!) Famous teen-CEO Seto Kaiba was lounging in his office looking over his updated schedule for upcoming meetings. He ran a pale hand through his dark brown hair, stress and lack of sleep visible in his sharp blue eyes.

"This is getting repetitive," he sighed leaning back in his chair.

"You're still in here cousin," came a masculine voice from the door.

The said brunette opened one eye to see eldest, younger cousin Timeaus Sennen leaning against the mahogany door-frame. His gravity-defying hair spiked in various directions starting with a raven-black base, blonde bangs, which some spiked up into his hair like lighting bolts, and teal highlights. His eyes were a beautiful cerulean, although he had a scar running across his right eye from an accident when he was a kid, and his skin was a mild tan. He was currently wearing a loose, white T-shirt and grey sweats.

"What do you want Timeaus," Seto growled under his breath.

"Well, just wondering when you were going to join us," he answered lazily, "we've had this 'get-together' planned all summer and you're stuck in your work again! Plus, I know a depressed 'puppy' who wants to and I quote…'cuddle' with his rich-boy!" (Give ya a free cookie if you tell me who that is before you read on!)

With a sigh of defeat, Seto shut off his computer and walked out with his cousin; walking down the stairs, they met Timeaus' younger brothers, the twins, Atemu and Yami. They looked exactly like their brother; except they had crimson colored eyes, crimson highlights in their hair and Atemu had dark tanned skin, while Yami had very pale skin.

"About time you came out of the dungeon Seto," Atemu laughed deeply. He was wearing black boxer shorts and a dark red shirt that said Pharaoh on the back. Yami stood opposite of him in a black shirt that said darkness and black sweats.

The four of them walked into the living room; sitting on the love-seat was Marik Ishogami and his boyfriend Malik Ishtar. They looked exactly the same: platinum blonde hair that spiked, but Marik's was a bit wilder, lavender eyes and Egyptian tanned skin.

Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place was Bakura Sotoru; he looked like a 'crazier' version of our dear innocent Ryou: spikey snow-white hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Although right now, his mischievous eyes were filled with confusion and worry.

"What's wrong with Bakura," Yami asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, he thinks Ryou's cheatn' on 'im or sumthin," came a Brooklyn-accented voice sitting on the couch. Jounochi Katsuya had thick, golden-blonde hair, and caramel brown eyes; he was wearing faded blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Why does he think that," Atemu asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"He called him a few minutes ago, asking why he wasn't 'ere yet," Jou answered as he leaned against Seto who sat down next to him, "I didn't hear what was said, but then the connection was lost somehow…"

"I heard a girl's voice in the background….A GIRL'S VOICE," Bakura panicked pulling at his hair.

"Just because you heard a girl's voice, doesn't mean Ry is cheating on you," Timeaus sighed heavily, "it could have just been a customer or something."

"By the time I called, the shop had been closed for over an hour," the white haired teen growled, "try explaining that!"

"Well, just be happy it wasn't the Mizaki sisters…or their cousin," Yami said feeling bile in his throat at the mention of the 'school sluts'.

Everyone shivered at the name, knowing full well it was like cursing yourself with black magic or whatever. Bakura finally sat down, mumbling under his breath; the plans for the evening started by ordering pizza and playing video games till three in the morning. When the door-bell rang, everyone thought it would be their food, but Timeaus found a panting Ryou standing on the other side.

"Whoa, Ry, you ok," he asked placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, just ran up the stairs is all," Ryou panted, trying to catch his breath.

"How'd you get here," Timeaus then asked.

"Huh, oh, my friend gave me a ride! She borrowed her neighbor's motorcycle when I said that I had had other plans for the weekend," the teen said, turning back to wave at someone.

Timeaus followed his line of sight to see a black-clad figure sitting on a white Suzuki XZ79; he couldn't see the driver's face because of the helmet, but the moment they saw Ryou wave, they started up the bike and sped off down the rock-paved drive…heading back to the city.

"Who was that," Timeaus asked after walking his friend inside.

"One of my long-time friends who I hadn't seen a few years," Ryou answered with a smile, "she's very kind, like a sister to me! You'll meet her when school starts next week!"

"Cool," he answered, "Oh, ya might want to let Bakura know you're here….he thinks you're cheating on him!"

"Oh for the love of Ra," Ryou exclaimed, stomping off to the living room, "I'm late one time and he thinks I've gone and dumped him!"

Timeaus laughed at this and followed after, soon losing himself in his thoughts on the mystery driver. 'Wonder, who she is exactly,' he thought to himself as he watched Ryou flip out on his boyfriend.

* * *

if you know who the driver was...ya get a piece of cheesecake! if you can't...no comment! plz R&R!


	4. After the drop off

Hey hey! sorry i haven't updated in awhile! been busy with work and looking for an apartment...and trying to manage all my stories! so i would like to forewarn that i will have random authors and their yamis in my story! try and figure out who they are and i will give you a prize!

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour earlier:

"Who are you talking to Ryou," Yugi asked standing next to the white-haired teen.

This startled the white-haired teen, causing him to drop his phone and the battery popping out.

"Oh no, that wasn't good," he said picking it up and examining it for further damage.

"I'm so sorry Ryou, I didn't mean for that to happen," Yugi apologized.

"It's alright Yugi, it wasn't your fault," Ryou assured the tri-haired girl, "I just forgot that I had plans this weekend and I was supposed to be somewhere tonight!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so Ry," Heba asked standing next to her twin.

"To be honest, I was so happy to see you all again I completely forgot," he admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"So…who was on the phone Ryou," Yuna asked curiously.

"My…um…my…boy…friend," he answered nervously.

"YOU'RE GAY?!"

He visibly cringed at their exclamation, turning so that wouldn't see his face; he never told them because he thought they would reject him as a friend.

"Oh Ry-Ry that's wonderful," he heard them 'squeal'.

"You-you mean you don't think its…wrong," he asked surprised.

"Hell no, we've got a couple friends who're gay and we totally support them," Yuna smiled sincerely, "It doesn't matter who you like, just as long as you're happy!"

"Th-thanks," Ryou said blushing.

"So…what's his name," Heba hinted with a mischievous smile.

Ryou felt his face flame up 100 degrees as he told them about Bakura and how they met; it took him about twenty minutes…excluding explicit details…and at the end he noticed the girls had a certain mischievous look between them.

"W-what are you three thinking," he dared to ask.

"Nothing," they answered in perfect unison, making the young teen gulp nervously.

After an hour, Yuna went next door to borrow some type of vehicle to give Ryou a lift to where his friends were staying. She came back with a motorcycle and the boy paled at the thought of her riding down a highway with him hanging on for dear life. Assuring him she knew how to ride 'responsibly' he grabbed his bag, waved goodbye, and barely had a second before the ravenette tore down the road, leaving her sisters shaking their heads in amusement.

"Now we know why dad never let her drive," Heba laughed walking back inside with her twin in tow.

Listening to Ryou's directions, Yuna pulled into a long, dirt-drive that soon opened up to a large white mansion…bigger than Bill Gates' probably; she should know, her sisters, father and she helped him with a demon problem when they were still living in the states. She stopped by the front stairs and watched her friend run up them, knocking on the door while trying to catch his breath. The door opened and Yuna couldn't see who it was, but noticed that they had really gravity defying hair. When she saw Ryou wave, she started up the bike, glancing back only a second before tearing back down the road.

Two hours later:

Yuna limped painfully through the forest, her arm was hanging limply at her side; the fight with the okami had taken a toll and now she was trying to find a nearby road. As luck would have it, she spotted a two story ranch-styled house sitting an open valley; when she finally reached the door and knocked, she was feeling dizzy and barely conscious. The door opened and a familiar taxi driver stood in the doorway:

"Yuna?!"

"Hey Uncle Taki," was all she got out before she blacked out.

* * *

TBC! i love adding suspense and leaving ppl wondering WHAT THE F*CK?! Anyway...plz R&R!


	5. The Vasquez hunters

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! i know i haven't updated, but work has me crazy busy with working at 6AM! i always come home exhausted and never have any energy!

Amaya: basically she's lazy...

Kayla: HEY!

Amaya: *rolls eyes* its true and you know it!

Kayla: HMPH! Meanie!...anyways, this chptr will introduce our first guest author! if you can tell us which author/authoress it is...

Amaya: excluding the said author/authoress from 'entering'...

Kayla: you get a virtual version of the Mellinum Puzzle! *holds up item*

Atem: HEY! that's mine!

Amaya: don't look at us! your twin let us keep it!

Atem: *storms out* YAMI!

Kayla: and that's our cue to leave! *runs out other door*

Amaya: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or suprenatural, just the OC's! *runs out after*

* * *

Next morning:

"…..she'll wake up?"

"How am I supposed to know genius; I'm not psychic!"

Yuna heard two distant voices floating in the darkness….and they were starting to annoy the hell out of her. Her entire body felt weightless, like she was floating in an empty space with no laws of gravity or physics; soon though, she saw a small light and her consciousness seemed to follow it. After a few tries, her teal cyan eyes fluttered opened and saw a pale yellow ceiling above her; her mind came to realize that she was lying in a bed with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"How ya feeling," one of the voices asked as she sat up.

Looking to her left, she found herself face to face with two girls: the one sitting on the bed had long brown hair with a few red highlights pulled up into a pony tail and brown eyes... the other girl had a darker shade of brown with dark blue highlights, her eyes are also dark brown. Both of them, however, seemed to have very lightly tanned skin like her, but she could tell it was something different.

"Um…I think so," Yuna answered confused taking in her surroundings again.

"Well either ya know or ya don't know," the girl with dark blue highlights stated sarcastically.

"Will you leave her alone," her twin exclaimed jumping to her feet, "she's obviously disoriented and confused on what happened after she passed out last night!"

Yuna watched the two argue for five minutes…and found it somewhat entertaining. Then the two got into a wrestling match on the floor trying to pin the other down while still arguing.

"You two do this a lot don't you," the tri-haired girl asked raising a slender brow at them.

"Pretty much," they answered in unison before going back to the task at hand.

A few minutes later Yuna heard footsteps and turned to see Uncle Taki walk in with a breakfast tray and what looked like clean bandages.

"Ah, I see you have finally awakened," the elder taxi driver smiled as he carefully maneuvered around the girls and sat the tray on the bedside table, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," she answered stretching, only to hiss as pain erupted from her right shoulder.

"I would take it easy young lady," Uncle Taki said as he helped her sit up properly against the pillows, "that monster did quite a number on you."

"Uh….what…what monster," she lied.

"Now Yuna, I know the attack mark of an Okami when I see one," he said sternly looking dead into her cerulean eyes, "you're among allies here so you don't need to hide the fact that you're a hunter!"

The teen was stunned silent; it was rare to meet other hunters in different countries, but it was even more surprising that her family wasn't the only ones in Japan.

"You knew from the beginning didn't you," she pointed out.

"Quite so," he chuckled slightly, "your grandfather and I had many hunts together, even when we went on excavations in Egypt!"

Yuna was still surprised, but smile lightly; at least she and her sisters weren't alone in this supernatural world; the sound of a heavy thump brought the two back to the attention of the twins still rolling around on the floor.

"Girls, would you act civilized for a few minutes and properly introduce yourselves," the old man order.

The two immediately stopped their farce and stood at attention military style.

"My name is Jessie Vasquez and I'm 15," the girl with red highlights saluted with a goofy smile.

"And mine is Lizzie Vasquez, and I'm 16 ½" the girl with blue highlights smiled proudly like she was on top of the world, "but don't call me Lizzie! I prefer…Master Liz!"

This of course earned a smack to the back of her head from her younger sister and a hearty chuckle from Uncle Taki.

"You two are quite strange," Yuna laughed as she tied back her hair, "my name's Yuna Motou!"

"Now that that's all settled, will you two redress Yuna's wounds and help her downstairs?"

"Yes grandpa," the two smiled as they mock saluted as the elder man left.

It took all of ten minutes to clean Yuna's wounds, which seemed to have healed quite well over night; the twins then lead her downstairs into an open area which they explained was a 'meeting room' for when they organized hunts. She followed them into a stainless steel kitchen where they introduced her to their mother, Miranda Vasquez, who was Canadian-American. She had the same dark brown hair as her daughters, but she had sharp emerald eyes that could get the truth out of anyone.

"I was honestly scared out of my wits when my father-in-law carried into the house," Miranda explained as she set plates of food in front of the girls, "a young girl should never be alone in this area of Domino!"

"Mom's a hunter like us, but she hates it when we come back with even small cuts," Liz mumbled to Yuna when their mother's back was turned.

"She's just worried is all..." she whispered back, "any mother would…."

"Is your mom like that Yuna," Jess asked through a mouthful of eggs.

The three Perez women felt the air tense lightly as they all turned to the tri-haired girl; Yuna's face had become a mask, but they could tell she was struggling with herself.

'I can't talk about it,' Yuna thought to herself holding back unshed tears, 'not yet….'

"Hey girls, we got guests," Uncle Taki's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence.

They all turned to see the girls' father, Timoteo Vasquez; he was Japanese-American and Latino…on his mother's side. He had dark black hair that fell to his shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and dark-brown eyes. **(Imagine Jacob Black in his mid-30's, but still looks 17! XD)** He set down the burlap sack he was carrying, most likely filled with weapons, and walked over to his family: ruffling the twins' hair and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"So lil Niña," he started as he addressed Yuna, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm not little senor, but I am better thank you," she replied with a smirk.

"Where are the other two," Taki asked walking over to the group.

"They're disposing of the carcass," Timoteo explained, "it was dead when we found it. Looks like you've had quite the run-in with it…Yuna was it?"

"Yes sir, it took me by surprise," she explained placing a hand on her wounded shoulder, "luckily my years of training had paid off…though I wasn't expecting to be back "in the field" for a while…"

The sound of a slamming door interrupted, and a loud argument followed from the lower level; two platinum blonde heads came up…one looking pissed off and the other just smirking like the devil.

"You could have set me on fire you jerk," the pissed off one exclaimed as he dusted soot and ash off his pants.

"Ah don't get your boxers in a knot," the other snorted slightly, crossing his arms.

"Would you two boys behave for once," Miranda said raising her voice slightly, "we have a guest here!"

Everyone turned to find the tri-haired girl's seat empty.

"Jhgjgfds* …where'd she go," Jess gasped looking around.

No one saw the shadow sneaking up behind, whispering a song in a crackled old voice:

_Mali and Mari_

_Lying in the grass!_

_One's getting kissed while the_

_Other gets something up his…_

"HEY!" both blondes shouted turning to stop the voice from finishing the horrid song; they stopped short seeing the said tri-haired girl standing behind them with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Marik Ishogami a pleasure as always," Yuna laughed giving him a two-finger salute, "and Malik Ishtar, descendant of the oldest Egyptian hunter families! And you two still freak about that song!"

"Na-Na," Malik shouted pulling the girl into a tight embrace, "It's so long, how have you been, what are you doing in Domino….what the hell happened to your shoulder?!"

"Still never asks just one question does he," Yuna smiled as Marik pulled into a side hug.

"Not a chance, but he does make a valid point," he smirked and then turned serious, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Well…if I can sit down I'd be obliged to tell," she answered walking back to her seat.

Once everyone was settled, she began:

"I had just dropped my friend Ry off at his friend's house and was driving back…"

* * *

TBC...R&R please!

* guest author/authoress' catch-phrase!

Next chptr:

Demon fight and first day of school!


End file.
